<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровные связи by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340074">Кровные связи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Скорпиус Малфой очень хочет исправить самую важную ошибку своей семьи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровные связи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скорпиус неловко спрыгивает с подножки Хогвартс-экспресса и озирается по сторонам. Альбус врезается в его спину и возмущенно шипит:</p><p>— Скорп, ну че ты замер?</p><p>Скорпиус отмахивается, но послушно отходит в сторону, привстает на цыпочки и продолжает оглядываться. В стороне он замечает отца, но едва ли это показывает — его интересует кое-кто другой.</p><p>Звонкий переливчатый смех Виктуар Уизли заставляет Скорпиуса дернуться и обернуться. Ну конечно: Виктуар стоит у соседнего вагона, а ее крепко обнимает синеволосый парень — Тедди Люпин.</p><p>Альбус рядом понимающе хмыкает.</p><p>— Ты в курсе, что мог просто попросить меня вас познакомить? — интересуется он. Скорпиус недовольно цокает языком, все-таки машет отцу условным жестом «буду через пять минут» и замечает:</p><p>— Это было бы странно.</p><p>— Угу, а сталкерить на платформе — не странно.</p><p>— Ал!</p><p>— Скорп! — укоризненным тоном отвечает Альбус и легко толкает друга локтем в бок. — Ну иди тогда уже.</p><p>— Иду, — нервно бросает Скорпиус и решительным шагом направляется в сторону Тедди и Виктуар. Приходится обогнуть еще несколько обнимающихся парочек, и когда Скорпиус доходит до своей цели — Тедди и Виктуар, конечно же, уже не просто обнимаются. Они целуются.</p><p>Скорпиус буквально чувствует, как его щеки смущенно алеют. Он неловко топчется рядом с увлеченными Тедди и Виктуар, нервно сжимает пальцами лямку сумки на плече и кусает губы. Альбус, который, конечно же, пошел следом за ним, кладет руку Скорпиусу на плечо, чуть сжимает и, повысив голос, требует:</p><p>— Эй, ну хорош сосаться!</p><p>— Следи за языком, Ал, — стонет Скорпиус, паникуя из-за того, какое они производят впечатление.</p><p>— Почаще слушай своего друга, — насмешливым тоном говорит Тедди, оторвавшись все-таки от Виктуар. Та хихикает и прячет лицо у него на груди. Альбус закатывает глаза — Скорпиус не видит, но знает.</p><p>— Я Скорпиус, — поспешно сообщает он. — Скорпиус Малфой. И раз уж ты — Эдвард Люпин, Блэк по бабушке, то я...</p><p>— Мой кузен, — кивает Тедди. — В некотором роде.</p><p>— Я хотел бы стать тебе братом, — неловко бормочет Скорпиус. Он опускает взгляд на носки своих магловских кед и делает вид, что они — самое увлекательное зрелище в жизни. Альбус за его плечом давится смешком и кашляет в кулак.</p><p>— Почему? — удивленно спрашивает Тедди, и Скорпиус объясняет, все так же глядя в землю:</p><p>— Потому что семья — это не только тесные кровные связи, но и такие, как у нас с тобой. И потому что семья — это важно. Я не хочу делать вид, что мы друг другу никто, потому что это не так.</p><p>— А твоя остальная семья? — в голосе Тедди звучат странные нотки, и Скорпиус осмеливается взглянуть ему в лицо. Понять его выражение он не может. А еще волосы Тедди за секунду меняют цвет на светло-русый, и Скорпиус вообще не понимает, что все это значит.</p><p>— Отец говорит, что я смелее, чем он, — осторожно произносит Скорпиус.</p><p>— Тогда больше никогда не называй меня Эдвардом, — улыбается Тедди. — Я — Тедди.</p><p>— Можно, я напишу тебе письмо летом? Как-нибудь. Можешь даже не отвечать, просто...</p><p>— Я обязательно отвечу, — серьезно говорит Тедди, и Скорпиус улыбается.</p><p>— Спасибо. Я обещаю быть хорошим братом.</p><p>— Посмотрим. — Тедди смеется, Виктуар улыбается, с любопытством глядя на Скорпиуса. Альбус только хмыкает.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — соглашается Скорпиус.</p><p> </p><p>... — Ты и правда смелее меня, — замечает Драко, когда они отправляются к выходу с платформы Хогвартс-экспресса. — Горжусь тобой, ты же знаешь?</p><p>— Знаю, — улыбается Скорпиус и обещает: — Я и вас однажды познакомлю.</p><p>— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — кивает Драко.</p><p>Скорпиус сияет, легко находя в толпе на Кингс-Кросс сумбурное семейство Поттеров по синеволосой макушке.</p><p>Кажется, этим летом он напишет много писем — и не только Тедди. Альбус взял с него слово писать каждую неделю. Зная Альбуса, писать он будет каждый день, и несчастный филин устанет летать туда-сюда между мэнором и Гриммо, 12.</p><p>— Думаю, нам стоит купить тебе твою собственную сову, — говорит Драко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>